


See You Then

by Angelic_Ascent



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Ascent/pseuds/Angelic_Ascent
Summary: Eleanor collided with the person in front of her, falling back and closing her eyes as she braced for the impact, still clutching the chocolates to her chest. But her body met not the ground, but instead a pair of arms hastily grabbing her around the waist.“I’m sorry! I didn’t hear you coming! Are you okay?!”Eleanor opened her eyes. “I’m fine, I --”The girl who held her now eyed her with a pure-hearted concern, her gaze as amber as the leaves.Eleanor’s face felt hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Praeterire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praeterire/gifts).



> valentine's day light fluff for my lovely girl. ♥

The sun dappled between the branches, sparkling the autumn-colored leaves that carpeted the ground. The abundance of trees that surrounded the village made it feel like another, closed-off world. The wind was still, as if it was aware of the picturesque scenery and wouldn’t dare to disturb it. All was quiet, save for the idyllic talk of passerby villagers and children running about here and there. This village, all in all, was perfectly beautiful, if remote -- which really only added to its charm.

Yet still Eleanor sighed.

She shuffled one of her feet, shifting some dirt onto her shoe. 

“Eleanor, pay attention, now. We want to bring a good impression to Aball.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Eleanor said, looking up the middle-aged woman who stood in front of her.

“Great. Now, children, do not leave the village, and report back here at sundown, yes? Do you all have your chocolates?”

A murmur of varying affirmations came from the group of children.

“Excellent. Be off, then.”

The other fifteen or so children scattered, and Eleanor was left alone in front of the woman.

“Do you need something, Eleanor?” she asked.

Eleanor shook her head. “No… I’m sorry.”

“Hurry along, then.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

And so Eleanor walked toward the center of the village, a small package clasped tightly in both her hands. Even though it was sealed securely and held only at her chest, its scent was sweet and familiar. 

Nostalgic, rather than familiar, was probably a better word now, though.

She looked up and for the first time, truly took in her surroundings. There weren’t many houses in such a tiny village, and as such all of them seemed to have been taken by another one of the children already. Her eyes caught a merchant -- perfect, he’d be busy and unable to chat with her long -- as another one of her group ran up to him. 

Again, she sighed.

A path that seemed to lead away caught her eye -- it seemed unoccupied. No gate; it was definitely still a part of the village.

With a brisk pace she set down it.

Somehow the surroundings became even quieter, and Eleanor began to wonder if this truly lead to more of the village. And she found herself not particularly caring if it did, either. Maybe she could just abandon living with the church. Did it really matter where she was? She was alive, and that was what her mother had wanted. But now what? No one to go to and nowhere to go. Another sap at the church’s already-strained resources. Perhaps she could live a life on the outskirts of the village. This place reminded her of home; quiet, scenic, small. 

At the very least, she could find somewhere to throw her chocolates out if no one was around, and then she could prevent some outsider from having them.

She turned a corner and looked up --

“Ah --”

She collided with the person in front of her, falling back and closing her eyes as she braced for the impact, still clutching the chocolates to her chest.

But her body met not the ground, but instead a pair of arms hastily grabbing her around the waist.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t hear you coming! Are you okay?!”

Eleanor opened her eyes. “I’m fine, I --”

The girl who held her now eyed her with a pure-hearted concern, her gaze as amber as the leaves. 

Eleanor’s face felt hot.

The girl’s brow furrowed. “Oh gosh, are you hurt?”

Eleanor quickly shook her head. “No -- no. No, I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Now the girl shook her head, smiling lightly. “It’s alright, I’m fine. Besides, that must be super important to you if you’d rather fall without breaking it then let go.”

As her arms left Eleanor’s waist, Eleanor looked down at her wrapped chocolates. “Oh… well --” She gasped, then, as she started to stand up straight, and a sharp stab of pain shot into her ankle.

“You _are_ hurt,” the girl said, crouching to look at Eleanor’s ankle. “Look, you definitely twisted this when you started to fall over.” Without a pause she brushed her fingers against the bare skin there, and Eleanor gasped again, despite not feeling any pain. “Come to my house,” the girl said, looking up with a smile. “It’s right over that way, and I’m sure it’ll feel better with some water.”

“Oh -- oh, no, I couldn’t…” 

“Come on,” said the girl, walking to Eleanor’s weak side and sliding her arm under Eleanor’s own and along her back. “Lean on me.”

“If you insist,” Eleanor said, resigning herself to her fate. Her eyes flickered over to the girl; she had to be around fifteen or so -- Eleanor’s age -- and she was nice, at least. It could be worse.

“I’m Velvet. What’s your name?”

“Eleanor.”

“That’s pretty!”

Velvet was warm against her side but more than Eleanor’s side felt hot.

“So you’re here for the church’s thing?” Velvet asked, her gaze wandering briefly down Eleanor’s attire.

“Yes.”

“What even is it for? I haven’t heard anything about it until today.”

“Um… well, we’re supposed to give chocolates to the villagers… and give them the church’s blessings. Kids got sent to a lot of different villages.”

“So you’re going to be here for a while? You should stay for dinner!”

“Eh? No no no,” Eleanor said quickly, “I couldn’t possibly impose on you like that.”

“It’s not imposing,” Velvet said with a smile, “it’s just me and my little brother here. My older brother was supposed to be here today, but he can’t, so we’re lonely anyway.”

They approached a small, picturesque house. Clothes hung on a liner to the side, and vines grew here and there. It was apart from the rest of the village enough; it was ideal, beautiful, and apparently occupied by an equally beautiful and cheery girl. How perfect. “What about your parents?” Eleanor asked.

“Ah, well.” Velvet gestured with her head behind them. Eleanor followed it, gazing over her shoulder to a pair of gravestones. “They passed a long time ago.”

“I’m so sorry!” Eleanor said quickly. Why else would Velvet have worded things like that? Tactless.

But how was Eleanor supposed to know with how bright a smile she had been met with?

Velvet shook her head. “It’s okay, really. Like I said, it was a really long time ago. To be honest, I don’t remember them very well.” She opened the door, gently helping Eleanor over the step. “Laphi, we have a guest!”

“Mou, onee-chan! Don’t call me that if we do!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Velvet said with a small laugh. “This is my brother, Laphicet,” she added as a blonde boy walked out of one of the bedrooms. “Laphicet, this is Eleanor. She’s part of a group that came from the church.”

“Hello. Is she hurt?” He tilted his head as Velvet helped Eleanor into a chair at the table.

“She twisted her ankle a little when I bumped into her, so I brought her here to give it some water. I thought she might stay for dinner too, since Arthur-nii-san can’t come.”

Laphicet sat at the table across from Eleanor, smiling playfully. “That makes sense. Onee-chan doesn’t pay attention to where she’s going a lot.”

“Hey,” Velvet said as she wet a cloth in a bucket of water. “Watch what you say or I won’t make quiche tonight.”

“Liar. You’d make it anyway now to impress a guest, especially a girl, like how you always show off for Niko.”

“Hush,” Velvet said, despite her small smile. “Hold still,” she added, crouching in front of Eleanor and wrapping the now cold, wet cloth around her ankle. Eleanor gasped and jerked her leg.

“Sorry, I’ll warm it up after. The swelling has to come down first.”

“No -- thank you,” Eleanor said. “Really, I can tend to myself…”

“Let her,” Laphicet said. “Onee-chan is going to take care of you whether you want it or not. That’s just how she is.”

“I think that’s admirable,” Eleanor said, a bit quietly.

“Isn’t that what church groups like yours are about, too?” Laphicet asked. “Is that why you’re with them?”

“Laphicet, don’t ask her personal questions,” Velvet said as she placed the bucket of water over the now-lit hearth.

Eleanor shook her head once. “It’s okay.” Her gaze fell to the chocolates on her lap, and then down to her ankle. A quiet fell over the room, one that Eleanor intended to leave. But her eyes slowly moved back up, catching a glimpse of the gravestones out the window. “It’s… a group for orphans. ...We go around and do small charity work for the church.”

The silence was short, this time.

“Well I think that’s nice of you. My older brother would like you a lot,” Velvet said. 

“Um… here, by the way.” Eleanor gingerly put her parcel onto the table. “We’re here to give out chocolates, so…”

“Wow, chocolate!” Laphicet said, eyeing the package, and then Velvet. “Can we, even if it’s before dinner? Please?”

“Fine, fine. It’s a special occasion,” Velvet said, walking over to the table. 

Laphicet unwrapped the chocolates, and promptly took a piece, sliding it into his mouth with a single finger. Despite his instant smile, Eleanor felt a nervous bubbling in her stomach as Velvet took a little.

“It’s delicious!” Velvet said, looking at Eleanor with a bright smile.

“I knew the city must have nice chocolate, but this is better than I expected,” said Laphicet.

“Silly. Eleanor made this,” Velvet said, giving him a tap on the head.

“You can tell?” Eleanor asked, looking up at her.

“Of course. It’s obviously made with a lot of love and care. That’s one of the reasons it’s so good.”

Eleanor’s gaze fell back to her lap, as she prayed her bangs covered her flushed face. “Th… thank you…” 

Velvet only gave a small giggle as she returned to the bucket of water, pulling out a now-soaked cloth from it. She rung it once and returned to Eleanor, kneeling down and replacing the cold one with the warm one. A sigh of relief left Eleanor.

“You should feel all better after this. It didn’t look bad.” Velvet stood. “I’ll start on the quiche.”

“Please, let me help,” Eleanor said, starting to tie off the cloth around her ankle.

“It’s no problem. I won’t be long.”

Eleanor shook her head. “Please. You’ve been so kind to me.”

“Consider it a trade for the chocolate, then.”

“But the chocolate was a mere fraction of what I owe you.”

“You don’t owe anything. You’re a guest.”

“Only because you invited me.”

“You two are both being too stubborn,” Laphicet interjected. “Onee-chan, just let her help. She’s going to feel bad if you don’t.”

“Mm… if you’re sure,” Velvet said, holding a hand out to Eleanor. “But sit down if your ankle hurts too much.”

Eleanor took her hand and Velvet pulled her up. “I will. Thank you.”

“But in exchange for letting you see how my family’s special quiche is made,” Velvet said with a playful smile, “you have to tell me how to make that chocolate.”

“Your… family’s special quiche? Are you sure it’s okay for me to help?”

Velvet giggled as they reached the kitchenette, and started to pull various items from the cabinet. “Of course. ‘The joy of cooking is sharing it with others.’ ...That’s what my older sister would have said, anyway.” Eleanor opened her mouth, but closed it instead this time, and Velvet continued, softer. “She passed away a few years ago. She was always the one taking care of Laphi and me.” She paused, her movements stopping. “My older brother isn’t actually related to me. He was my sister’s husband… but he’s usually busy.”

“...I see,” Eleanor said, looking down at the worn counter. “I’m sorry.”

Velvet shook her head. “I miss her, but… my memories of her are nothing but happy. And I have Laphi and Arthur-nii-san.”

For a moment, Eleanor was quiet, but then she explained, “The chocolates were my mother’s specialty. I’m not sure I made it as well as she used to, but… I know exactly how she did it and I can write it down for you.”

Velvet smiled at her, pulling a knife from a drawer. “I could tell someone special used to make that for you, with the care you put into them. And they really did come out wonderful.” She placed a hand on Eleanor’s, before giving her a knife. “Now let’s get to chopping.”

* * *

“Laphicet, dinner is ready,” Velvet said as she brought the warm quiche to the table.

“That was fast,” Laphicet said, swinging his legs off his bed and closing his book.

“Well, Eleanor was a big help, and even better, now I can try to make her special chocolates.” Velvet smiled, holding a folded piece of paper in between two fingers before pocketing it.

Laphicet smiled. “Thank you, Eleanor!” He said, sitting at the table. “By the way, I was reading while you two were cooking because I thought I remembered reading something about today’s occasion.”

“Oh? Is it an actual holiday or something?” Velvet asked as she and Eleanor sat the table.

“Well, not really, not anymore,” Laphicet said. “But apparently a long time ago, mostly within the church, it was an occasion when people would make foods and then exchange them with others. And then you taught them how to make it, and it was supposed to be considered a gift from the Empyreans, like the food was blessed by them first and so was your love for the person you made it for.”

Eleanor nearly dropped her fork. “L-love?”

“It was a romantic thing.”

Eleanor froze. “I --” Her gaze shifted from Laphicet, to Velvet, who quirked her head to the side. “I’m sorry -- I had no idea -- I didn’t mean --”

Velvet giggled. “Aw, are you saying you aren’t flirting with me?”

“E-excuse me?!”

Laphicet laughed a little now. “Don’t mind her, Eleanor. She’s just teasing.”

Eleanor somehow forced a small laugh out of herself, despite how badly her face felt like it was burning.

“Let’s eat before it gets cold,” Laphicet said, and perhaps too eagerly Eleanor nodded and shoved her fork into her portion.

* * *

As they finished, Velvet stretched, tipping her chair back a little. “Ahh, thank you for the help, Eleanor. I think that came out wonderful.”

Eleanor shook her head. “No, no. You did most of the work. And it really was good.”

Velvet leaned forward on her elbows. “My stomach hurts now, though.”

“It’s because you wolfed it down,” Laphicet said with a small smile. “And look, now you’re putting your elbows on the table. It’s because you’re not ladylike that Eleanor’s not interested.”

“Hey,” Velvet pouted as she sat upright, and Eleanor noticed a too-cute pink rise to her cheeks.

“I never said --” Eleanor paused, and her eyes shifted down to her lap; but not before catching sight of the setting sun out the window, and she gasped.

“It’s sunset!” She stood with a start. “I’m supposed to meet the others to leave!”

“Let me walk you,” Velvet said. She pushed out of her chair and knelt down, untying the cloth around Eleanor’s ankle. “How do you feel?” 

“Fine, thank you. I can go on my own, really.”

“It’s no problem. Besides, I want to ask you something.”

Eleanor felt her stomach do a flip that she told herself was because she just ate.

“I’ll be right back,” Velvet said, smiling at Laphicet.

“Okay. Thanks for everything, Eleanor. Be saf--”

His words cut off into a hard coughing fit.

“Laphi!”

Velvet rushed to his side, one hand on his forehead and the other rubbing his back. “Do you need water? Ah, your fever --”

Laphicet shook his head. “I’m fine --” he coughed, “go ahead --”

Velvet looked from him to Eleanor and bit her lip.

“Stay,” said Eleanor, “really.”

Laphicet’s coughs calmed down, and Velvet gingerly pulled him up from his chair. “Go lay down in bed, I’ll bring you some water.” She watched him walk to room, and then turned to Eleanor. “Thank you for everything. Today was really fun.”

Eleanor shook her head and bowed. “The pleasure was mine. Thank you for your hospitality.” She took a deep breath, and met Velvet’s amber eyes, which Eleanor found staring at her with an intensity that made her heart jump. “Well, then…” 

She slowly turned and opened the door. 

“Wait,” Velvet said, quickly catching up to her and placing a hand on her wrist. “Will I see you again?”

Eleanor faced her now, warmth tingling from where Velvet had touched her all the way to her face. She brought her hands to her chest, fidgeting her fingers together as she bit her lip. “Well… I’m sort of at the mercy of where the church takes us… usually we’re in the capital, but… I really would want to come back.”

“I’d come see you,” Velvet said, her eyes flickering toward Laphicet’s bedroom, “but…”

Eleanor placed her hands on Velvet’s.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can. If not by the church, then by my own will. I’m almost an adult, anyway.”

“You’d really like to? I know there’s not much here, but…”

Eleanor smiled. “I think there’s a lot. So… it’s a promise.”

Velvet beamed. “So I’ll see you then.” And then she leaned forward, her lips making a soft _chu_ sound against Eleanor’s cheek. “Because it’s a promise.”

Eleanor’s face was on fire.

“See you then.”


End file.
